


You’re Something Terrible

by shinpussy



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anxiety Disorder, Bickering, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: Wooseok tiene un ataque de pánico en el trabajo y su compañero llama a la última persona con la que habló por teléfono para pedir ayuda sin saber que se odian mutuamente.Pero Hangyul viene de todos modos.Historia escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 3





	You’re Something Terrible

**Author's Note:**

El departamento de Hangyul estaba destrozado. Después de todas las noches que pasó investigando, estaba cubierto de notas, páginas sueltas de guiones e impresiones dispersas que sacó de Internet de diferentes artículos para su propia investigación personal. No estaba seguro de qué necesitaba exactamente para la audición, pero no quería arruinarlo al no estar preparado.

Todo su trabajo duro y dedicación era por la oportunidad de unirse a un grupo de música y teatro que actuaba en todo el mundo porque era su sueño. Los vio actuar una vez cuando era niño y tuvo la suerte de ir al backstage para conocer a algunos de los artistas que le contaron sobre todos los lugares donde habían estado. Nunca supo que una persona podría tener tantas experiencias.

Toda su vida se dedicó a ser lo suficientemente talentoso como para unirse a ellos y estaba a solo unas horas de aprovechar su oportunidad. Después de estudiar todo lo que pudo esa noche final, decidió dormir un poco para poder dar su mejor desempeño, pero desafortunadamente la pared al lado de su cama era compartida con su vecino molesto que sonaba como si estuviera tomando el control de un planeta en una galaxia muy muy lejana.

Se sacudió y giró, incluso cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada, pero fue inútil. El traqueteo de los disparos y el rugido del bajo de la banda sonora sacudieron todo su colchón. Incluso si usara tapones para los oídos, no ayudaría porque simplemente se haría vibrar hasta caer de la cama mientras dormía. Al limite de su paciencia y listo para cometer un asesinato, agarró su teléfono para decirle unas palabras a Wooseok.

Hangyul y Wooseok habían vivido uno al lado del otro durante más de un año y nunca dejaban de pelear. En un momento, Wooseok estaba preocupado por que Hangyul arruinara el reciclaje y él tuviera que arreglarlo para que su edificio no fuera multado (lo que salía injustamente de la renta de todos) y al siguiente era Hangyul quejándose porque uno de los amigos de Wooseok tomó su espacio de estacionamiento mientras trabajaba un turno tarde en el restaurante. Las notas adhesivas eran caras y desordenadas y rara vez tenían la oportunidad de ser pasivos agresivos cara a cara debido a sus horarios, por lo que intercambiaron números meses atrás para quejarse de manera eficiente con el entendimiento mutuo de que bajo ninguna circunstancia podrían ser amigos.

Pero ahora era el turno de Hangyul de expresar sus quejas porque esta vez no se trataba solo de ser molesto. Wooseok era molesto, horrible, mezquino y tenso, pero iba a arruinar la vida de Hangyul si no apagaba su maldito juego.

Sacó su teléfono y escribió un mensaje de texto antes de borrarlo para llamarlo. Quería escuchar físicamente a Wooseok bajar el volumen. Como si estuviera seguro de que podría sentirlo una vez que su cama dejara de temblar, pero era tan rencoroso que quería que Wooseok supiera lo molesto que estaba siendo en una hora tan inconveniente. Y tal vez gritarle o maldecirlo también lo haría sentir mejor.

Llamó varias veces antes de que Wooseok finalmente contestara, probablemente esperando egoístamente a que su combate terminara antes de molestarse en ser civilizado.

"Ya," dijo Hangyul, agravado. "¿Estás tratando de mantener despierto a todo el vecindario o solo a mi?"

"¡¿Ya?!", dijo Wooseok, horrorizado por la forma en que se dirigió a él, su voz tensa y Hangyul casi podía ver las venas saliendo de su delgado cuello. "¿Con quién crees que estás hablando así?"

"No lo sé. ¿Un idiota que necesita auriculares? ¿Quieres que te compre algunos?"

"Oh, lo siento," espetó Wooseok. "No quisiera alejarte de tu sueño de belleza. Dios sabe que lo necesitas."

"Eso es generoso viniendo de ti, princesa", respondió Hangyul. "Al menos yo no pagué mi nariz."

"¡Mi nariz es real!"

"¡Bueno! ¡Entonces puedes permitirte comprar un auricular!

"Tal vez no quiero," escupió Wooseok. "Tal vez quiero jugarlo más fuerte. Tal vez quiero despertar a todo el maldito vecindario. No es que todos no tengamos que sufrir contigo chillando como un gato moribundo todas las noches."

Hangyul suspiró, no podía llegar a ningún lado con él y no tenía la energía para pelear toda la noche. Tampoco quería pensar en que sus ejercicios vocales fueran comparados con un gato moribundo horas antes de su audición donde tendría que cantar. "Escucha, ¿podrías bajarlo un poco? Tengo una audición importante por la mañana.

"Oh," dijo Wooseok y Hangyul pudo escuchar la música del lobby en el fondo bajar de volumen."Buena suerte, supongo. O rompete una pierna,lo que sea que digan ustedes."

"Gracias," dijo, satisfecho. "Buenas noches."

Quizás Wooseok podría ser razonable. A veces. Colocó su teléfono en la mesita de noche y comprobó dos veces para asegurarse de que su alarma estaba activada. Si lo arruinaba al no aparecer a tiempo después de hacer estallar a su vecino, se vería como el idiota más grande del mundo y nunca se lo perdonaría si desperdiciara su oportunidad de soñar con algo tan estúpido como llegar tarde.

La irritación se agitó en su estómago, mezclándose con sus nervios, pero al menos estaba en silencio. Al menos podría estar solo con sus pensamientos hasta que se durmiera. Estaba tan cerca que podía saborearlo.

Wooseok bajó el control y puso la cabeza entre las manos, apretándose el pecho. Fue un intercambio tan pequeño, pero darse cuenta de que había sido lo suficientemente molesto como para joder el futuro de alguien lo abrumaba. Honestamente, no sabía que estaba siendo tan ruidoso. Pensó que Hangyul solo estaba siendo molesto, pero ¿y si no podía desempeñarse bien porque Wooseok lo había mantenido despierto demasiado tarde?

Entonces nunca se mudaría.

¿De qué otra forma se suponía que Wooseok conseguiría un vecino que no lo hiciera querer pelear las 24 horas del día? ¿De qué otra forma se suponía que iba a conseguir un vecino que realmente le gustaba? ¿O del que podría soportar estar cerca sin querer vomitar?

Pero también sintió una abrumadora sensación de culpa por causarle tantos problemas a una persona sin importar cuán horrible fuera. Su pecho se apretó un poco más y su respiración se volvió superficial y laboriosa. Sabiendo lo que esto significaba para él, caminó hacia su botiquín para pescar la botella de píldoras que tenía que tomar cada vez que sus nervios empeoraban.

No le gustaba tomarlos porque le hacían sentir que no tenía el control de sí mismo y era un secreto que nadie más sabía porque no quería que la gente supiera que tenía una debilidad y la usara contra él o, lo que es peor, sienta pena por él.

Encontró la botella y la estrechó en su mano y cerró los ojos aliviado cuando escuchó el leve traqueteo, pero cuando desenroscó la tapa, descubrió que solo le quedaba media pastilla en el fondo porque olvidó tomar su recarga.

No era que fuera particularmente descuidado. Claro, podría ser olvidadizo a veces, como lo demuestra el hecho de que Hangyul tuvo que lidiar con sus paquetes por él después de que olvidó que había ordenado cosas varias veces, pero nunca olvidó volver a llenar su medicamento hasta entonces. Tenía un turno temprano en la mañana en los grandes almacenes en los que trabajaba, pero luego podía ir a la farmacia. No era un gran problema porque no había tenido ningún problema con su ansiedad en un par de semanas, por lo que pasar otro día sin eso no sería imposible.

Arrojó la tableta al fondo de su garganta y llenó la palma de su mano con agua del grifo para tragarla. Iba a estar bien.

Le quedaban aproximadamente veinte minutos de dolores en el pecho antes de que la medicina comenzara a surtir efecto, por lo que todo lo que tenía que hacer era soportarlo. Se puso los auriculares y reprodujo algo optimista pero no demasiado emocionante para distraerse. Aunque era propenso a escuchar música melodramática, era Twice lo que más lo ayudaba cuando estaba demasiado ansioso para funcionar. Ese era solo el poder de Twice, ¿y quién era él para negarlo? Escuchó What is Love, Signal, Likey y Knock Knock, consciente de no hacer demasiado ruido y empeorar las cosas (el cielo no permita que le dé a Hangyul una razón para venir en persona y verlo así porque lo ultimo que necesitaba era un testigo que odiaba), hasta que sus nervios finalmente comenzaron a calmarse.

Se agarró el pecho cuando los músculos finalmente comenzaron a aflojarse, sabiendo que el lugar probablemente le dolería por la mañana como un cuerpo en reposo durante demasiado tiempo después de ser sacudido en el gimnasio.

Está bien. No arruiné la vida de nadie. Está bien.

Luego entró la medicación y se sintió atraído a su cama. Esa fue otra de las razones por las que no le gustaba tomarla. Siempre le daba sueño y quería estar despierto un poco más. Quería jugar su juego hasta que no pudiera mantener los ojos abiertos para que cuando estuviera cansado en el trabajo todo el día al día siguiente, tuviera algo por lo que maldecir. No era justo. Si tan solo Hangyul no lo hubiera molestado. Probablemente ni siquiera le importaría si lo supiera, pensó y ese pensamiento lo hizo amargarse lo suficientemente como para acostarse con algo de la culpa que lo estaba comiendo vivo.

Mientras sufría, Hangyul estaba durmiendo como un bebé sin saber lo mal que estaba al otro lado de la pared. No era justo.

El cuerpo de Wooseok quería dormir, pero su mente no podía, lo que significaba era que estaba plagado de terribles sueños de perderse en una multitud muy grande sin forma de salir.

Las voces que gritaban en el sueño eran tan fuertes que casi no oyó su alarma, ya que sonó y sonó hasta altas horas de la madrugada y mientras se vestía, escuchó el leve sonido de la alarma de Hangyul a través de su pared compartida. Continuó aparentemente para siempre y se preguntó si debería hacer algo al respecto.

Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró antes de golpear la pared con la fuerza suficiente para que le doliera el puño hasta que escuchó un fuerte gruñido y la alarma se apagó. Lo que sea, no me culpes si llegas tarde.

Se apresuró a trabajar sin molestarse en comer algo, no queriendo perder su autobús. Una vez que abordó, nunca notó la forma en que su pierna rebotaba debajo de él o la forma en que sus uñas tocaban la parte posterior de la carcasa de su teléfono mientras cambiaba frenéticamente entre las mismas dos aplicaciones. No se dio cuenta de la forma en que sus ojos se alejaron, evitando el contacto con los otros pasajeros o la forma en que el borrón del mundo exterior le revolvió el estómago porque estaba seguro de que no pasaría nada malo.

Y nada malo habría pasado si ese cliente no hubiera entrado. No era culpa de Wooseok que la tienda no tuviera lo único que el hombre necesitaba y no fue su culpa que el hombre no entendiera que podría ser ordenado y enviado directamente a su casa. No fue culpa de Wooseok, pero de alguna manera toda la ira que se había estado acumulando dentro de ese cliente durante semanas debido a su trabajo de mierda o su matrimonio infeliz o debido a sus hijos desagradecidos se desató en Wooseok como un tornado que lo destruyó por dentro.

El gerente aún no había entrado y el pobre Hyeongjun solo estaba tratando de no ser golpeado por un proyectil en su primer trabajo. Wooseok no tenía a nadie que lo respaldara y cuando terminó, se desplomó en el suelo y se agarró la garganta.

"No puedo respirar," dijo con voz ronca. Golpeó su propio pecho rezando para que se calmara. Se acurrucó en el suelo detrás del mostrador y rogó que se detuviera.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" Hyeongjun se dejó caer a su lado, con los ojos grandes y temblorosos.

"M-medicina," tartamudeó, dándose palmaditas.

"¿Medicina? ¿Necesitas tylenol?

Sacudió la cabeza y se agarró los bolsillos con los puños. Ya no tenía más. Tomó la última mitad. No tenía su medicación. "No puedo respirar."

Hangyul no podía creer que casi se quedaba dormido, pero afortunadamente la que había sonado era solo su alarma de práctica. Le dio suficiente tiempo para beber un vaso de agua tibia con limón y miel y soltarse la garganta y los labios antes de la audición. Su voz era naturalmente profunda, pero cuando se despertó por la mañana sonaba casi falsa. Lo último que necesitaba era que sus acordes vocales matutinos parecidos al bajo lo hicieran parecer un payaso frente a todos.

Una hora después, su segunda alarma sonó y su estómago cayó. Era ahora o nunca, y estaba tan cerca...

Se apresuró a prepararse, incluso se molestó en ponerse un poco de maquillaje para no verse cansado e hinchado. Se miró en el espejo varias veces para asegurarse de que ni siquiera un mechón de cabello estuviera fuera de lugar y se puso sus pantalones de audición con un bonito suéter para que se viera menos intimidante. (No podía evitarlo; solo era su cara). Agarró su teléfono, su billetera, su volante de audición, sus llaves y luego sonó su teléfono.

Bajó la mirada hacia la pantalla para ver quién era. Sr. CaraDeCulo. Maldijo para si mismo preguntándose por qué demonios Wooseok lo estaba molestando tan temprano en la mañana cuando sabía que estaba ocupado. Lo sabía y aún así quería molestarlo. Casi lo ignoró, pero por alguna razón, respondió de todos modos, solo para decirle a Wooseok lo horrible que era por no esperar hasta después de su audición para quejarse de algo.

"¿Qué?" dijo bruscamente, sin molestarse con bromas.

"Uhhh, ¿hola?" Dijo una pequeña voz que no reconoció.

Frunció el ceño y suavizó su tono. "¿Wooseok?"

"No, lo siento, este es su compañero de trabajo, Hyeongjun," dijo. Parecía demasiado joven para trabajar y usaba un dialecto diferente, por lo que no era un local, pero eso no era asunto de Hangyul. Lo que le importaba era el hecho de que alguien lo llamaba desde el teléfono de Wooseok justo antes de su audición. "Lamento molestarte, pero algo ha sucedido."

El estómago de Hangyul cayó. No me digan que fue atropellado por un autobús y quieren que vaya a identificarlo. Apenas sé cómo se ve "¿Que pasó?"

"No lo sé, pero él está teniendo una crisis y tú fuiste la última persona con la que habló por teléfono y no sé qué se supone que debo hacer."

"¿Qué tipo de crisis?"

"Un cliente le gritó durante unos veinte minutos y luego Wooseok cayó al suelo y comenzó a hiperventilar," dijo. La voz del niño tembló de preocupación y lo hizo sentir mal. "No se que hacer. No puede calmarse."

"Está bien," suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Colgó el teléfono y gimió lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamarlo un grito. No sabía qué se suponía que debía hacer al respecto. Wooseok tenía amigos y familiares, pero, por supuesto, no podía ser útil y llamarlos para pedir ayuda. No, dejó que este pobre niño que debería haber estado en la escuela en su propia ciudad intentara resolverlo por él, pero llamó a la persona equivocada.

Por el amor de Dios.

Hangyul llamó al Sr. CaraDeCulo y Hyeongjun respondió. "¿Puedes enviarme un mensaje con la dirección?"

Se maldijo a sí mismo mientras caminaba hacia su auto. Levantó el volante y suspiró. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ignorar la sensación en sus entrañas y golpear el destino impreso en la parte inferior, pero ¿por qué era tan difícil la elección? Respiró hondo y tomó la decisión que era mejor para él.

Sabía que iba a llegar tarde por la forma en que el tráfico estaba congestionado, pero esperaba poder llegar a tiempo. Maldecía constantemente, lleno de nervios, mientras la voz en el GPS lo llevaba a través de la ciudad a su destino.

Aparcó y vio el edificio que necesitaba y marchó adentro, el estrés burbujeaba dentro de él. Ubicarse era un problema, pero siguió las señales adentro hasta que encontró la entrada del lugar que estaba buscando. Se acercó a una persona con una tarjeta de identificación y rezó por haber tomado la decisión correcta.

"¿Dónde está él?" Dijo Hangyul.

"Se está escondiendo en el vestidor de hombres", dijo el niño llamado Hyeongjun. Lo condujo de regreso a los vestuarios, pero no entró con él. Eso no fue un buen augurio.

"¿Wooseok?" Él gritó. Escuchó un leve resoplido y sibilancias, pero no respondió. "¿Dónde estás?"

Abrió suavemente las puertas hasta que encontró donde estaba escondido. Estaba acurrucado en el suelo con la camisa desaliñada y parcialmente desabrochada. Su cara era inexpresiva y oscura y se sacudió de forma antinatural. "¿Wooseok?"

Wooseok lo miró con los ojos rojos e hinchados y sacudió la cabeza como si no supiera a quién estaba mirando.

Hangyul se agachó delante de él. "Amigo, ¿estás bien?"

Wooseok cerró los ojos y ocultó su rostro mientras lloraba. Hangyul no estaba seguro de qué se suponía que debía hacer o cómo podría detenerlo, por lo que puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

"Tu compañero de trabajo me llamó," dijo en voz baja.

"No debería haber hecho eso, lo siento," dijo, con la voz temblorosa. Bien, puede hablar.

Lo miró y frunció el ceño. "¿Tienes algún medicamento que puedas tomar?"

Wooseok sacudió la cabeza. "Se m-me acabaron an-anoche."

"Joder," susurró. "Está bien, bueno, vamos a sentarnos aquí hasta que te calmes."

"No tienes que q-quedarte," dijo.

"Entonces tendrás que levantarte y echarme," dijo Hangyul. "No tengo ganas de moverme."

"Está bien," susurró y cerró los ojos. "Ll-llamaré a seguridad y les diré que hay un hombre escondido en el v-vestuario."

"Tú te estas escondiendo en el vestuario," dijo. Se molesto. Sigue hablando. Me vengaré más tarde.

"T-trabajo aquí," dijo Wooseok.

"No por mucho tiempo si no te calmas," dijo y eso fue algo incorrecto porque los ojos de Wooseok se abrieron y jadeó por aire como si se estuviera ahogando. "¡Oh, no, no, no, lo siento! ¡No quise decir eso! ¡Estarás bien! ¡Nada malo sucederá! ¡Nadie va a perder su trabajo! "

Wooseok se agarró el pecho y se desplomó de nuevo y Hangyul recordó haber escuchado que abrazar a una persona podría ayudarla cuando entraba en pánico. Extendió la mano pero se detuvo.

"Ah, ¿te importa que te toquen?" Preguntó Hangyul. Wooseok sacudió la cabeza y lo atrajo hacia su pecho, bajando la cabeza por sobre su hombro para que no pudiera ver dónde estaba. Se relajó contra él y respiró más despacio. Todo lo que Hangyul pudo hacer fue mirarse a sí mismo en el reflejo del espejo del vestuario mientras Wooseok bloqueaba lo que le molestaba. "¿Qué juego estabas jugando?"

"¿Qué?" Wooseok levantó la cabeza.

"Anoche, ¿a qué juego estabas jugando?"

Se apartó y cubrió su rostro y su respiración se volvió errática nuevamente. "Oh dios, dije que lo sentía. No quise hacerlo."

"No, no, no," extendió la mano para tomar las suyas. Tomó lo último de su medicamento anoche. Creo que causé esto cuando lo llamé y le grité. Esto fue mi culpa. Mierda. "No, estoy preguntando porque quiero saber qué juego era. Quiero que hables de eso."

Pensó que si lograba que hablara de algo que le gustaba, eso lo calmaría. No soy médico, debes decirme qué demonios se supone que debo hacer.

"Es un t-tirador espacial en primera p-persona," dijo Wooseok. "Es como Overwatch m-más o menos."

"¿Te gustan ese tipo de juegos?"

"Salió hace poco y quería probarlo," dijo en voz baja. Ya no estaba temblando, pero sus ojos todavía se veían aturdidos.

"¿Ganaste?"

"Un poco", dijo. "Es muy diferente de lo que estoy acostumbrado."

"¿Quieres ir a jugarlo ahora?"

"No puedo dejar el trabajo," dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Quien dice? Estás enfermo," dijo Hangyul.

"No estoy enfermo," dijo, frunciendo el ceño. No, no así. No hay nada malo contigo.

"Claramente tienes dolor de estómago porque probablemente comiste algo terrible en el desayuno. No puedes vivir de la comida de la tienda de conveniencia, Wooseok. ¿No sabes que no es bueno para alguien de tu edad? Mírate, te estás poniendo verde. Claramente tienes intoxicación alimentaria y si te quedas aquí todo el día, te cagarás los pantalones y luego serás conocido como el chico de los grandes almacenes que se cagó en sus pantalones," lo regañó Hangyul.

Wooseok dejó escapar una risa débil y se maldijo por gustarle como sonaba. Lo atribuyó a que estaba feliz de haber hecho algo bien y empujó el pensamiento al fondo de su mente. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Ahh, alguien tan peligroso no debería quedarse solo con toda esta ropa cara," dijo. "Imagínate so de verdad te cagas y cae en el Burberry."

"Sería una mejora," se quejó.

Hangyul resopló. "Salgamos de aquí. Este lugar huele a gente vieja."

"Bombeamos el olor de las personas mayores para que las demás personas compren más porque piensan que les hará vivir más," dijo mientras Hangyul lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Bien, puede contar chistes.

"No puedo creer que la senescencia sea el olor de la burguesía," dijo, sacándolo.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Susurró Wooseok.

"Amigo, no sé, estoy inventando esto a medida que avanzo," dijo.

Hyeongjun estaba ayudando a un cliente y el gerente de Wooseok finalmente había llegado. Parecía enojado, pero Hangyul estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para que si consideraba gritarle a alguien que acababa de tener un ataque de pánico por haber sido gritado, los mataría incluso si la persona que había sido gritada en primer lugar probablemente solo había sido por defecto.

"Wooseok, ¿qué está pasando?" Dijo el gerente.

Wooseok se apartó de Hangyul y se sacudió. "Necesito irme temprano."

"No puedes," dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Tú y Hyeongjun son los únicos dos programados para trabajar hoy."

"Puedo manejarlo," dijo Hyeongjun. "No hemos estado tan ocupados hoy y Wooseok no se siente bien."

"¿Estás enfermo?" Preguntó.

Wooseok se mordió el labio. "Estoy bien."

"No, no lo está," dijeron Hangyul y Hyeongjun al mismo tiempo. Wooseok los miró a los dos.

"¿Alguien me va a decir qué está pasando o vamos a pasar la mañana tratando de decidir si Wooseok está enfermo o no?" Dijo el gerente. "Porque, sinceramente, si lo estás fingiendo, eso podría ser un problema grave."

"No lo está fingiendo," dijo Hyeongjun.

"Estoy bien," dijo Wooseok. "Me puedo quedar."

El gerente frunció el ceño. "¿Estás enfermo?"

Wooseok sacudió la cabeza y Hangyul se dio cuenta de que probablemente no quería que su supervisor supiera que tenía un trastorno de ansiedad. Eso podría haber creado nuevos problemas para él y si perdiera su trabajo por algo así, nunca se mudaría y Hangyul tendría que vivir al lado de alguien terrible para siempre.

"Comió algo malo esta mañana y sufrió intoxicación alimentaria," dijo Hangyul. "No sé si puede evitar vomitar en el piso, pero eso no podría ser bueno para las ventas."

El gerente suspiró y miró a Wooseok. "¿Es esto cierto?"

"Sí," dijo en voz baja. "Aunque me puedo quedar."

"Estás todo sudado y pegajoso," dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Vete a casa y llamaré a alguien más."

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Wooseok.

"No puedo dejar que corras de un lado a otro para ir al baño todo el día," dijo, agitándolo. "Pero ve al doctor o algo porque te necesito mañana. Muy bien, de vuelta al trabajo, Hyeongjun."

"Sí, señor," dijo el niño en voz baja, sin delatar a Wooseok por la mentira. Probablemente estaba demasiado traumatizado de ver a Wooseok en ese estado para decir algo y preferiría olvidar que sucedió por completo.

Hangyul condujo a un reticente Wooseok que apenas recordó tomar su teléfono y una vez que estuvieron a la luz del sol, ambos pudieron respirar nuevamente.

"Lamento que te haya llamado," dijo Wooseok. "No sabía que iba a llamar a alguien."

"Está bien," dijo.

"Bueno, gracias por venir hasta aquí," agitó los brazos a los costados. "Creo que voy a averiguar qué autobús tomar."

"¿Has comido?" Preguntó.

"No," dijo Wooseok. "No tuve tiempo".

"Deberías comer," dijo. "Podría suceder nuevamente si no se reabastece el combustible."

"Comeré entonces," dijo, cansado.

"¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?" Preguntó Hangyul.

"Patas de pollo," dijo Wooseok. "También me gusta la anguila."

"¿Qué eres, un viejo?" Se quejó. "Vamos."

Wooseok frunció el ceño y resopló. "Tu preguntaste."

"Sí, pero pensé que podías decir algo normal como pollo o carne." hizo una mueca.

"Las patas de pollo son pollo," señaló Wooseok, molesto. "Y la anguila es carne."

Él suspiró. "Bien, pero podemos comer la anguila porque no puedo comer comida picante."

"No tienes que comer conmigo," dijo Wooseok.

"¿Por qué me estás evitando la comida? ¿Quieres que me muera?"

"No," se rió Wooseok.

"¿Sabes dónde hay un restaurante de anguilas?"

"Hay uno en nuestro vecindario," dijo.

"Muy bien, regresemos entonces," dijo Hangyul, volviéndose para alejarse.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"¿Quieres que tome el autobús a casa cuando mi auto esté aquí? ¿Se supone que debo volver por eso más tarde?"

"Oh, cierto," dijo en voz baja. No seas un idiota todavía, su cabeza aún no está en el lugar correcto.

Wooseok siguió a Hangyul hasta su auto, aún desorientado. No estaba seguro de por qué estaba allí, pero se alegraba de que lo estaba, incluso si era horrible y molesto. Estaba agradecido con él por no actuar como si Wooseok estuviera fuera loco y estaba agradecido con él por alejarlo de su trabajo porque no estaba seguro de poder pasar el resto del día sin tener otra crisis.

Odiaba trabajar al por menor. Odiaba la forma en que las personas lo trataban como si no fuera una persona con sentimientos. No entendía por qué la gente lo veía como alguien para sacar sus frustraciones cuando solo intentaba sobrevivir como todos los demás. Si dijera que la mayoría de los días podría manejarlo, habría sido una mentira. No podía manejarlo. No podía soportar que le gritaran por cosas que no hacía y luego esperar que sonriera y mantuviera una voz suave. ¿Por qué debería tener que mimar a las personas que eran groseras con él?

Entonces, ¿por qué lo estaba mimando Hangyul?

"Lo siento," dijo Wooseok nuevamente cuando se metió en el automóvil desconocido. El cuero olía a nuevo a pesar de que era un modelo antiguo, pero fue entonces cuando captó el ambientador que colgaba del espejo retrovisor.

"No te disculpes con la gente cuando no hiciste nada," dijo con brusquedad. "Discúlpate cuando vuelvas a mezclar nuestro correo."

"Eso fue una vez," casi gritó Wooseok.

"Casi se me olvida pagar la factura de mi teléfono," gritó a medias.

"¿Por qué es mi culpa?"

"¡Porque tomaste mi factura de teléfono!"

"¡No la tomé! ¡El cartero la puso en mi caja!

"¿Por qué no la devolviste?"

"¡¿Se suponía que tenía que devolverte el correo?!"

"¡Vives al lado!"

"¡No sabía que lo tenía!"

"Oh, claro, esa es tu excusa," se quejó Hangyul. "Solo querías que mi teléfono se cortara."

"Sí, porque ¿qué haría sin tus mensajes de texto redactados elocuentemente Sr. Borracho Que Envía Mensajes Al Número Equivocado a las 3 a.m?"

"Eso pasó una vez," dijo Hangyul.

"'¿Estás despierto?'" Wooseok se burló de él.

"Sal de mi auto," dijo mientras salía del estacionamiento. "Puedes caminar por todo lo que me importa."

Wooseok cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se dejó caer en el asiento. "No puedo creer que tenga un vecino tan horrible."

"Ponte el cinturón de seguridad," lo regañó.

"¡Ugh!" Gritó Wooseok.

Discutieron todo el camino hasta el restaurante y luego un poco más cuando entraron, pero tan pronto como el olor de las parrillas los golpeó, ambos dejaron de hablar. Y era un buen olor. Era un olor al que no estaba acostumbrado antes de que se pusiera el sol, pero lo relajó. Solo deseaba haber estado allí con alguien más divertido para comer como su amigo Seungwoo. Un día también tendría que invitar a Hyeongjun a una comida para compensarlo. Probablemente era demasiado temprano para el soju, pero de todos modos no podía beberlo con su medicamento.

"Me muero de hambre," dijo Hangyul, vagando hacia una mesa en trance.

"Yo también," estuvo de acuerdo. No comer antes del trabajo era estúpido, pero si hubiera tenido algo en el estómago antes, probablemente lo hubiera vomitado, pero las cosas finalmente estaban tranquilas, por lo que probablemente estaba bien almorzar.

"No sé cómo asar esto," Hangyul frunció el ceño.

"Yo me ocuparé de eso," dijo. No quería arriesgarse a que su anguila se cocinara demasiado, así que no le importó.

La mujer que se acercó a su mesa para tomar su orden chilló al verlos. "¡Ahhh, qué hermosa pareja!"

Ambos la miraron sorprendidos. La boca de Wooseok se abrió para hablar, pero ella lo interrumpió.

"¡Necesitan otra porción para poder tener mucha energía el uno para el otro! ¡La casa invita!"

"Es nuestro aniversario," espetó Wooseok.

"Mira, me compró este reloj," dijo Hangyul sin pestañear, levantando la muñeca para mostrarlo.

Ella aplaudió con entusiasmo. "Ambos son muy bonitos, necesito una foto suya para colgar en la puerta y atraer más clientes."

Wooseok no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Él, por supuesto, era guapo, pero Hangyul era un caso muy triste.

Se rieron, pero desafortunadamente, ella hablaba en serio. Los dos tuvieron que reposicionarse e inclinarse de mala gana el uno hacia el otro y sonreír a la cámara. Imprimió la polaroid y la colgó en la pared junto a las otras personas bonitas que habían visitado para tener buena suerte.

"Nunca en un millón de años," murmuró Hangyul por lo bajo.

"Ni siquiera si fueras el último payaso en la tierra," murmuró Wooseok.

Pero luego estuvieron solos y antes de que Wooseok y Hangyul pudieran separarse, vislumbró su mandíbula.

"¿Estás usando maquillaje?" Preguntó Wooseok, sorprendido.

"Tenía una audición hoy," dijo Hangyul, frotándose la mandíbula para mezclar su base. "No actúes como si tu no estuvieras maquillado."

Wooseok extendió la mano para apartarse el pelo de la cara, con cuidado de no mancharse la ceja. "No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando."

"Acordemos que a veces es necesario," dijo, defendiéndose.

"Bien," dijo Wooseok. "Entonces, ¿cómo fue tu audición?"

Hangyul evitó su mirada y ojeó el menú. "Bien, supongo."

"¿Lo hiciste bien?"

"Sí," dijo.

"¿Crees que obtuviste el papel?"

Volvió a mirarlo como si fuera a decir algo, pero volvió a su menú.

"Siempre hay una próxima vez," dijo Wooseok para alentarlo. "¿Para qué era? ¿Un comercial? ¿Un drama?"

"Es difícil de explicar," dijo. "Pero no tenemos que hablar de eso."

"¿De qué más se supone que debemos hablar?"

"No tenemos que hablar en absoluto," dijo Hangyul, un poco amargado.

Wooseok se mordió el labio. Probablemente estaba sensible porque lo arruinó. Probablemente olvidó sus líneas o arrojó una jarra de agua sobre el director de casting o algo así. De cualquier manera, a Wooseok no le importaba realmente. Tampoco era que a él le importara el trabajo de Wooseok. Solo estaban allí para comer y luego seguir con sus vidas.

Pero ninguno de los dos era muy bueno para estar callado. Después de que tenían algo para masticar, sus disputas se reanudaron tanto que Wooseok pensó que iba a tener que empujar las pinzas por la nariz de Hangyul.

"No entiendo cómo alguien tan pequeño puede ser tan ruidoso," dijo Hangyul. "Honestamente."

"Somos del mismo tamaño," dijo Wooseok, agitando sus pinzas amenazadoramente.

"Estás construido como una muñeca barbie," dijo. "No hay forma de que tengamos el mismo tamaño."

Wooseok golpeó las pinzas sobre la mesa. "Levántate."

"No," dijo, masticando su comida.

"Vamos a terminar esto ahora," dijo. "El hombre más bajo tiene que pagar."

"Bien," se puso de pie. "Solo porque soy más alto y quiero hacerte arrastrar."

Se quedaron frente a frente hasta que sus narices casi chocaron. Tal vez la mujer sabía de lo que estaba hablando acerca de que Hangyul era bonito. Incluso de cerca, tenía buena piel y ojos que no eran difíciles de mirar. Oh dios mío, cállate.

"Lo ves," dijo Wooseok. "¡Somos de la misma altura!"

Hangyul resopló. "Quítate los zapatos."

"¿Qué?" Dio un paso atrás.

"Dije que te quites los zapatos," dijo mientras se ponía en cuclillas y agarraba la pierna de Wooseok con la fuerza suficiente para casi derribarlo.

"¡Suéltame!"

"¡Entrega los insertos, enano!"

"¡No uso insertos!" Wooseok jadeó. Hangyul metió los dedos dentro de su zapato y la sensación le hizo doblar las rodillas. "¡Basta, eso hace cosquillas!"

"Oooh, siento algo," dijo alegremente.

"Está bien, está bien, está bien, voy a comprar la anguila," dijo Wooseok, apartando el pie y sacudiéndolo como si tuviera la intención de patearlo.

"Ahhhh! ¡Una propuesta!" Escucharon desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"Oh, Dios mío, levántate," siseó Wooseok, con los ojos muy abiertos de horror.

Hangyul se puso de pie al oír los aplausos. "Tenemos que irnos."

"Bien, vámonos," dijo. Se palpó los bolsillos y jadeó. "Mierda, creo que dejé mi billetera en la tienda."

"¿Hablas en serio?" Susurró bruscamente.

"¡Por supuesto que hablo en serio!"

"Rápido, regresa al auto. Me encargaré de esto para que no tengamos que firmar un catering de bodas," dijo Hangyul, entregándole las llaves.

Wooseok no tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque venía por ellos. Salió solo sin Hangyul porque, por supuesto, alguien tenía que ser sacrificado. Hangyul sería extrañado.

Encontró el automóvil y su billetera en el asiento del pasajero donde se había caído del bolsillo. Se maldijo a sí mismo y la volvió a meter antes de que Hangyul pudiera verla y pensar que había arrepentido de pagar.

Mientras lo esperaba, notó algo rojo arrugado en el piso. La curiosidad obtuvo lo mejor de él y retiró los pliegues para ver que era el volante de audición de Hangyul para un grupo de rendimiento global. Ahhh, entonces eso es lo que era. Pero luego su estómago cayó.

Revisó la hora en su teléfono y la hora de la audición escrita en el volante y casi vomitó. No había forma de que Hangyul pudiera hacerlo porque había estado con Wooseok desde que comenzó y ahora estaba terminando. ¿Por qué mierda lo hicieron tan corto? Si se supone que es una gran oportunidad, ¿por qué no realizaron audiciones todo el día? Si no me hubiera enfermado, esto no hubiera sucedido.

La puerta del lado del conductor se abrió y arrojó el volante de regreso al piso. Hangyul se dejó caer y no parecía haber notado nada.

"¿Cómo te fue?" Preguntó Wooseok, su voz temblando por algo más. Estaba peligrosamente cerca de tener otro ataque de pánico y tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a mantener la calma.

"La comida fue gratis," suspiró.

"¿A que costo?"

Hangyul se tocó la mejilla que estaba rosa con lápiz labial. "Tenemos que invitarla a la boda."

"Genial," dijo Wooseok. "Lo siento por eso."

"No, es genial," dijo. "Me pregunto cuántas comidas gratis podemos obtener por mí tratando de sacar tus plantillas."

"No uso plantillas con insertos," dijo.

"Lo sentí," Hangyul giró la cabeza hacia él y fue entonces cuando Wooseok se dio cuenta de lo cansado que parecía. Fingía no estar devastado cuando debería haberse centrado en hacer que Wooseok se sintiera como basura por hacerle perder su audición.

"Eso es para el soporte del arco," dijo Wooseok. "Estoy de pie todo el día."

"Cuánto apoyo de arco necesita una persona," preguntó con incredulidad.

"¿Quieres sentarte aquí y pensar en mis pies todo el día o quieres ir a casa?"

Hangyul tarareó. "¿Quieres caminar?"

"Son como tres cuadras," dijo Wooseok.

"Se supone que debes decir que no," dijo.

"Nooo, por favor no me hagas caminar," suplicó Wooseok, alzando el tono de su voz para molestarlo. "Si camino estos últimos bloques, seguramente pereceré."

"Vete," dijo rotundamente.

"Se supone que debes alejarte ahora," agitó la mano para apurarlo.

"No, lo digo en serio," dijo Hangyul. "Sal."

"Oh," tragó Wooseok. "Bien entonces."

Se echó a reír y puso el coche en marcha. "Solo estoy molestándote."

Wooseok dejó escapar un suspiro. "Dios, eres raro."

"Ya, ¿es así como hablas con el tipo que acaba de conseguirte anguila gratis?"

"No sé si tú puedes tomar todo el crédito cuando fue un esfuerzo de los dos."

"¿Qué esfuerzo?" Se burló Hangyul.

"Claramente, la agradable dama se sintió abrumada de alegría al ver a alguien tan lamentable como tú tener la oportunidad de estar con alguien tan perfecto como yo," dijo Wooseok, quitándose el cabello de la cara.

"Tal vez estaba feliz de ver que alguien tan molesto e irritante como tú pudiera encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente valiente como para tolerarte," dijo Hangyul.

"¡¿Irritante?!" jadeó.

"¡Me escuchaste!"

"¡¿Puedes conducir más rápido?!"

"¡No! ¡Conduzco al límite de velocidad!"

"¡Bien! ¡No rompas la ley entonces!"

"¡No lo haré!"

"¡Bien!"

"Dios," dijo Hangyul, exasperado, pero algo sobre la forma en que salió la palabra hizo que Wooseok dudara de que hablara en serio. Tal vez fue la sonrisa en sus labios mientras se concentraba en el camino. Hangyul tenía muchas sonrisas diferentes, notó Wooseok en el poco tiempo que pasaron juntos ese día. Tenía una sonrisa relajada cuando lo consoló cuando no estaba frunciendo el ceño horriblemente, sonrió como un bebé cuando se rió con todos sus dientes a la vista y luego estaba la sonrisa cuando pensó que estaba ganando la guerra que tenían entre ellos.

Pero Wooseok no estaba dispuesto a dejar que una sonrisa lo hiciera olvidar que Hangyul era la peor persona del planeta.


End file.
